Dreaming
by Loraliah
Summary: They were happening more often, and now he was stuck with the cause of them... Final Fantasy Versus XIII/15. Noctis x Ignis. Rated: M for -Sexual Content-


**Ok, this is probably straight up fan-service, but it had been dancing around in my head for a while. I really like this ship, and I hope anyone else that likes it enjoys the read~**

* * *

He woke with a small groan, shifting uncomfortably on his sleeping mat. There was barely any light coming into the tent, so he figured it was very early in the morning, and it made him groan again. Remnants of the dream he was just having carried over, and he really didn't want to look over at the man laying next to him.

He had agreed to share a tent with him since he wished to watch over 'his Highness', as he always seemed to do. The man was his confidant and a very close friend, but he could be over-bearing sometimes; well, at least in reality. In his dreams, however...

He bit his lip and moved his hips almost unwillingly. The dream had stirred up an issue for him, and it frustrated him immensely. They had been for a very long time now.

He and Ignis practically grew up in the castle together; he, the Prince of Lucis, and Ignis, a strategist and his 'royal care-giver'. He had always thought that there would be resentment from him for having to do such tedious tasks normally done by a mother; he was given the assignment since his mother had passed away. But instead, they developed a very close-knit friendship, that spilled over into their two other friends, Gladiolus and Prompto. He was happy and thankful that even after his father had been...taken away from him...and the kingdom beginning to fall, that Ignis still stayed by his side and still referred to him as Prince and Highness (albeit against his wishes). But there was one thing he did not count on happening...

These gods-forsaken dreams he was having.

Noctis had never really been the type to 'develop feelings' for someone. He usually kept to himself, never really acknowledging the attention he would get from the opposite gender. He had feelings for Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Princess of Tenebrae, whom he was to marry; but his feelings were more of just caring for her. He never in his wildest dreams thought he would develop feelings for a man that scolded him for sleeping too much and made him sit through gods-awful lessons on things he didn't care about in the slightest.

Yet, here he was.

Maybe it was the kindness and care that he showed him, or maybe it was glances he gave with a look in his eyes that made his heart stop for a second. Maybe, he was just reading too much into things, and Ignis was just doing his duty, as any many appointed to a position would...

Against his better judgment, he rolled over to see the cause of his inner turmoil. They were laying head to foot opposite each other to 'maximize sleeping space', as Ignis had put it. He was laying with his back to him, his breathing slow and melodic. He swallowed the nerves in his throat and leaned up on his forearms to look over at his face to see if he was actually asleep, and let out a small sigh of relief to see his eyes closed, glasses off and folded next to his head.

He gingerly laid back down, shifting onto his back. His heartbeat was pounding in his head as the scenes from his dream still haunted him. He could feel himself swelling again, pressing against the zipper of his cut offs. He closed his eyes, seeing his body be covered by Ingis', lips pressing against lips, skin touching skin. He opened his eyes back up and gave one more glance to his companion, making sure he was still asleep.

His face burning with both embarrassment and need, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his shorts, making sure the clicking noises didn't wake him. His erection made a small tent with the boxers he was wearing, and he shyly put his hand down the front. His fingers felt cold against the hot flesh of his cock, and it took everything in him not to moan loudly. He began to move his hand up and down slowly, letting his eyes flutter shut. He pumped himself slowly and rhythmically, squeezing his tip where he felt the most sensitive. Without realizing it, he was lost in himself, picking up his tempo and placing his feet flat on the ground, lifting his hips off the ground slightly.

A clearing of the throat caused him to start and roll over, using his knees and arms to cover himself. ' _Oh shit, he saw me_!' he thought, covering his face, completely embarrassed. But all he heard was the shifting of clothes, a soft sigh, and soon slow breathing again. He leaned his head back to check, noting that he was certainly asleep again.

He felt a sudden pulse and moaned slightly. He was still incredibly hard, having gotten rather close before. His tip was overly sensitive cause of it, even the smallest brush of fabric making him shutter. He tucked himself back in his boxers and rolled over again, facing the strategist. He scooted closer to him till he was close enough for his clothing to touch his. He swallowed hard at his idea, but the urge in him over-powered his reasoning.

He moved his hips forward, his covered tip touching the man's bottom. He bit his lip and rubbed it against him lightly, knowing full well it was a bad idea, but craving the feeling more than he could control. Ignis didn't stir, so he pushed the limit a little more; he pulled his cock out from his boxers again and rubbed it against him, pumping himself slowly. The feeling was so thrilling, and the fear of getting caught just added to it. This was no where near how a future King to be should be acting, but at this point he didn't care; he needed this.

He lost himself again, completely ignoring all around him as the feeling in his stomach grew tighter, that he didn't notice the consultant was stirring.

"Noctis...?"

He groaned loudly, wrapping an arm around the man's leg, and released all over the back of his coat. He was breathing heavily, his head resting on Ignis' thigh. He finally opened his heavy lids to be greeted by dark eyes behind bright glasses.

He snapped up suddenly, realizing what he just did.

"Oh shit, Ignis, I-I didn't mean-I'm so sorry, I-"

A gloved hand was raised, requesting silence. He removed his jacket, tossing it to side, and gave his back a small check over. He than sat, crossing his legs, sighed, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Care to explain that... _incident_ , your Highness?"

"Iggy, please just call me Noctis," he pleaded, his senses still reeling. "All I can say is I am really sorry about that...I have no other explanations or excuses..."

When he didn't receive a response, he hung his head; how was he going to move on from this now!? What in the world possessed him to do _that_!? Ignis was his friend, why did he take advantage of him like that!? Why-

The feel of leather touching his cheek made his face come up to have a cool pair of lips touch his. His eyes widened, but slowly fluttered shut as the kiss deepened. A warm tongue brushed his bottom lip, and he was all too ready to open his mouth and receive its probing. He moaned into the kiss, and the gloved hand buried itself in his hair, tugging it. He looped his arms around the strategist's neck, holding him closer. Soon they separated, both breathing raggedly. His eyes were misted over dreamily, and Ignis' face broke into a half smile inches from his.

"Next time, just wake me."

Reality came back into his eyes and his mouth slacked open, which Ignis took advantage of. He pressed in with another deep kiss, eliciting a louder groan from the smaller man. He pushed him back and he came to lean on his elbows, when the older man pulled away. He leaned back on his knees and looked down to see his Prince fully erect once more. Noctis noticed him looking, and his face turned a deep shade of red. With his gloves still on, he wrapped a hand around his erection and teased the tip with his thumb, rotating it in small circles. He shuttered and bucked his hips; he still had some sensitivity there. As he watched, Ignis leaned down and flicked the tip of his tongue against him, causing him to gasp.

He crawled on top of him, keeping himself above him with arms fully stretched. His eyes roamed over Noctis' face, and the Prince never felt more vulnerable in his life.

"Do you want this, Noctis?"

He blinked several times, confused, and mumbled a simple, "Huh...?"

"Do you want to do this with me?"

Finally understanding what he meant, he locked eyes with him, nodding. His body felt so much smaller compared to his, and being submissive was not usually part of his demeanor; but something about Ignis just made him want to give in wholly and completely.

With a sigh, Ignis pressed his lips down hard on those of his Prince. He worked quickly to remove the younger man's clothing, leaving him in nothing but a shirt. He went about removing his own clothes when two shy hands stopped him.

Blue eyes hidden slightly by shaggy bangs seemed to be asking permission, and he nodded.

His hands seemed to shake as he reached for the buttons of his shirt. Slowly he undid them, taking in the chest beneath them. Soon the shirt was discarded, and they were locked in a deep kiss as he undid him belt. He whipped it through the loops and threw it to side, a little more confidence showing as he moved to the button of his trousers. He heard the soft pop of the button coming undone, and a small groan came from his confidant, as he undid the zipper slowly. Soon his erection was freed, and he pulled away to look down.

It seemed to be a little larger than his, and it was twitching. He touched it shyly, avoiding the strong gaze he knew was hiding behind those glasses, when suddenly he got an idea.

He leaned back and shifted to be up against his knees, and lifted his hips so that their tips touched. He pressed his length against his, rubbing slowly. A growl came from Ignis chest as he pressed down on him, pressing his mouth against his hard. He grabbed the younger man by the hips and lifted him so that he was pressing his tip against his entrance. Noctis' body tensed at the sensation, doubt in his blue eyes.

Ignis knew it was hard for Noctis to relinquish control like this, and he didn't want to take that away from him. He grabbed him by the hips and rolled over, bring him to straddle his lap. This way, he knew, Noctis could have control and take things at his own pace. Besides, he had pushed his luck enough as it was.

The blush in his face spreading, Noctis nodded and leaned down to kiss him. This time he was the seeker, running his tongue along the seem of his lips, and being rewarded with wetness and warmth. Apparently Ignis still had his gloves on, he hadn't noticed, because he felt leather touch his bare skin. He was bucking his hips slightly against him and he shifted himself, pressing his tip against him again. He moved his hips in a small circle, eliciting a swear from the man beneath him. He grinned to himself at the small victory, but sucked in a deep breath as he slowly pushed himself down.

A mutual moan escaped both of them as he felt Ignis fill him. It hurt; gods, did it hurt. He kept still, wincing as he felt the pulses inside. It took everything in him to not grab the man by the hips and ram into him repeatedly, but he knew he needed to take it slow; last thing he needed to do was cause any physical damage to his Prince.

With a shuttering breath, Noctis began to move. He raised his hips slightly, leaning forward to rest on his stretched arms. Soon he began to move a little more, finding a comfortable tempo. He whimpered every so often, surprising himself that he would make such noises, but also enjoyed the noises coming from his now lover. Ignis brought his knees up slowly, causing Noctis to lean back slightly, but also pushed himself further into him. A loud and surprised moan escaped him as he found that sweet spot inside him.

As if on cue, Ignis sat up and held Noctis against him, moving him to ride him faster. Noctis wrapped his arms around his neck, using it as a means to arch his back, allowing his cock to ram that spot over and over again. Hot leather wrapped around his own throbbing cock and pumped it in time with each thrust, making him see stars. Quickly, his body began to tremble, and he came hard against the other man's stomach, who thrusted into him a few more times before filling him with his own release.

They fell back in a sweaty heap, panting. Noctis let himself rest on Ignis chest, reveling in the intimacy. But eventually his mind cleared, and he sat up, causing a small questioning noise from his partner.

"Ignis," he stammered, looking over at him as he sat up as well. "does this...does this mean anything, now...?"

The uncertainty was so strongly apparent in the younger man's eyes, it made Ignis' heart ache. He placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly in reassurance, but he looked away, unsure.

"Noctis, I care so deeply about you."

He slowly looked back up at him.

"At first, it simply was just that; a duty. It was my job to make sure you were well and watched over. But coming to know you, I also got to know myself. I realized that I wanted to spend all my time with you. I relished every moment with you, looked forward to our time together. I was delighted every time you smiled, since they were so rare to see. I enjoyed listening to speak, despite you barely doing so. Everything about you and with you makes me incredibly happy. And it makes my heart soar seeing that you must feel the same way. I want to be by your side, no matter what happens in the future, my Prince."

Noctis tried to hide it, but his eyes were welling with tears. It was everything he wanted to hear and more, even if he didn't want to admit that to himself.

Out of character for him, he threw himself on Ignis, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I always want you by my side. Forever, Ignis."

He pulled him close, kissing his cheek. He laid back, keeping him close, and showered his head and face with soft kisses.

"Always, your Highness."

* * *

Come the next morning, he was woken with the smell of breakfast and coffee. He sat up groggily, and came to notice his clothing had been put back on. He chuckled to himself, knowing full well Ignis was back to being his 'care-giver'; but when the man showed up with a plate of food and a deep kiss, he knew there was something so much more now.

"Morning, your Highness," he mumbled against his kiss swollen lips.

"Mornin'," he groaned out, kissing him again.

When they separated, he noticed Ignis was wearing his jacket, and his face flushed.

"Iggy, hey, I'm still really-"

"Like I said, wake me next time. I'd appreciate not having to deal with such stains ever again. Now, eat your food before it gets cold."

But both of them knew, that food was going to be ice cold by the time they were done.


End file.
